Dredging up the Past
by bonesmad
Summary: Some things were meant to be left in the past. But the bigger they were, the less likely they'll stay there. And not even a time traveller can escape his past
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you this is the wrong hall!" Rory said looking behind him

"How do you know they all look the same!" Amy retorted not looking back at him.

"The swimming pool was not this far away from our room."

"how do you remember we haven't been there in months."

"Why don't you ever believe me." He sighed.

"It was down the hall third door on the right wasn't it…" she stopped. "we passed the first one about five minutes ago. This is number two so it should be…" she walked another bit down. "here!" she turned to him grinning. "Come on. Say it." she taunted as she opened the door. they both looked in and Rory smiled.

"Ok. I told you so." She turned to him frowning.

"Oh shut up." She looked back into the room. "Whose room is this." She said walking in. It was a bedroom. And a messy one at that. "This is bigger then ours." She crossed her arms.

"You don't think this is… his room do you." Rory asked. Amy bent down and picked up a pink tank top. "Unless he's been having visitors. I really hope not."

Rory looked at the dresser covered in make up.

"Ya maybe you're right." He nodded. Amy wandered to the other side of the room and picked up a large black leather jacket. She frowned at it slightly. Nothing in this room added up.

"this is a guys..."

"You know it looks like this place hasn't been touched in months. But there's no dust or anything."

"this room is creepy. That's what it is." Amy said picking up a purple top from the floor.

"Wonder who these people are." Rory picked up a picture frame from the bedside locker. Two blonde women smiled out from the picture. One older then the other.

"Don't recognise them. What about the other one." Amy pointed to a frame that was face down on the same dresser. He picked it up.

"It's that girl again. with some man." He looked down at the two. He was grinning and she was kissing his cheek. He was a young enough man. Tall brown hair, thin face. Black glasses. "They must be friends of his." He passed her the picture.

"he… his eyes look familiar." She said.

"You know him?" just then the door flew open.

"What are you two doing in here!" The Doctor said looking from one to the other.

"We…" Rory started.

"What are you doing!" his voice rose slightly.

"Don't shout at us! We got lost."

"so… so you decided to go through all the stuff in the room."

"We were just wondering what room this was." Rory said.

"you need to get out. Please. No one should be in here." He pushed his hair back and stepped back to let them out.

"Who's bedroom is this." Amy said stepping towards him. She held out the photo. "who are these people. Did they travel with you too? Did you just drop them home one day. Leaving all their things here like some sick reminder." She stood hand on hip, he silently took the picture and bit his lip.

"You shouldn't have come in here." He whispered.

"Who's room is this doctor." Amy stepped closer again.

"Amy let's go." Rory said. He could see how much the doctor was hurting.

"No I…" he stepped towards her and took her arm.

"Leave it. Come on." He pulled her out of the room.

The doctor sat on the edge of the big bed. Staring at the picture in his hands. He'd only been in this room twice. Once when she'd fallen asleep in the control room and he'd carried her and put her to bed. And the second time was just after he'd lost her. After he'd dropped Donna off. He'd come in and sat on this same bed and let himself cry. But not since. No one had been in here since. The Tardis kept it dust free. Her mess was still everywhere. He could still even smell her. As if she'd just popped out for a second. But four years on and she was never going to come back.

He put the picture back down, face down as he'd left it. He stood up and walked out of the room. Once again shoving that face out of his mind. Like he had the second he regenerated.

/ / / / / /

"Don't you think it's odd?" Amy said. Sitting down on their bed.

"What?" Rory sat on a chair with a sandwich.

"What do you mean what! How could you have forgotten already!"

"Oh the room. I don't think it matters."

"If it didn't matter he wouldn't gave gotten angry with us."

"I don't think he was angry at us. Just angry."

"At the room?" Amy rose her eyebrows.

"well… ya." He shrugged.

"Don't be stupid." She shook her head. "He was angry we disturbed the room."

"we'll that's ok I mean this is his house. I think we forget that some times."

"He can't not give us a reason though. All those horror stories there's always a room that's out of bounds and that's the room that everyone dies in!"

"Only when they're stupid enough to go looking in the room after being told, or asked, not to." Rory kissed her forehead. "Now I'm going to bed."

"I'm going for a walk."

"Don't you dare go back into that room!" Rory called after her.

she just closed the door and kept walking.

/ / / / /

She walked out to the control room and found him looking at multiple screens and pushing various buttons. As always.

"Do you ever sleep" she asked. He didn't even look over.

"Every now and then." He shrugged. She sat down on the armchair by the railing.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"About what… oh right yes… same." He nodded.

"But…" she shifted in her chair. "…I know that man. I recognise him. How?"

he stopped and turned to her.

"You know him. But you don't know him. He would be a complete stranger to you. But you'd know him more then most." He froze with his hands out in the air. "No. no you wouldn't actually. That was a very different man. I barely know him. He died more then most. Or maybe I just want him to have. I don't want to remember him. He was a broken man at the end. But you wouldn't know him."

She just looked at him. Let him finish his rant.

"But I know him. " the Doctor spun round and brought his face right up to hers.

"You know me. I am him." That's what she'd recognised. The eyes. Different colour but the same eyes.

"You…"

"He's the last me. A completely different man. But me."

"Like a twin…" she asked slowly.

"No that man was literally me. My tenth reincarnation."

"The regeneration thing River spoke about."

"Exactly."

"So… who's she." He was still two inches from her face. But he didn't even flinch. "was she his… your… me."

"no. She was his everything." he looked at her for a minute then jerked away. "You should get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow." She realised she'd gotten all that she could from him so she just nodded and left in silence.

/ / / / / /

He sighed and leaned on the console. He told her too much. More then he'd ever intended to. She should never have seen that room. Seen his picture. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually. She was his Pond. She'd just have to find out.

/ / / / / /

"Rory." She shoved him. "Wake up stupid." She shoved harder.

"Wo… what!" he shot up.

"I found out who the man was." She said slapping his arm.

"Don't hit me. Who is it."

"He was him! That's the doctor." She said sitting up in the bed. "That was him before he was out doctor! His tenth reincarnation or something. But it was him."

"And she…"

"I still don't know. All he said was she was his everything." She sat back down.

"That's awful…."

"where is she now." Rory asked.

"he didn't say…"

"You don't think she d…"

"I hope not." She looked up at him. "Do you think were just replacements."

"No Amy! I think we don't know the full story."

"I have to find out."

/ / / / / /

"But he's not you!" she said holding back a sob. There was tears flowing down her face.

"_He needs you. That's very me."_

His head shot up. He hadn't seen that scene for years. That tear soaked faced hadn't been in his mind for years either. This regeneration had somehow escaped her. until now.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should go back and meet her. find out what happened." Amy said pacing up and down.

"To when? And how!" Rory rolled his eyes. He was as interested as Amy, but he knew not to push it. if the doctor didn't want to tell them. He never would. "He's a time traveller! She could be from anywhere! Anytime. And we can't even work the TARDIS. We'd have to make him take us there."

"How do we do that then!" she asked.

"Amy i…" the TARDIS shook violently sending them flying.

"What was that!" they ran out the door and down the hall. "Doctor what just happened!"

"I have no idea! We were flying along happy out and something just knocked us out of the time stream. I had to do an emergency landing."

"Where?" Rory asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. But who ever crashed into sexy here better have a good reason." He said straightening his bow tie. Amy walked towards the door to see where they were.

"You stupid stupid man! What were you doing you crashed straight into me!" the doctor looked up at hearing a muffled roar come from outside.

"No!" he said.

"who's th…" the door swung open before she even had time to finish.

"What are you doin…" a flurry of Blonde hair flew in the door. "Who are you!"

Rory's jaw dropped. Amy nearly fell over. It was the girl in the picture. "I said, who are you! What are you doing here!" she walked in further. Pointing something at them.

"Put the screwdriver away." The doctor said calmly.

"How do you…"

"Rose Tyler…. It's me." He stepped towards her. she faltered slightly. Lowering her arm she spoke slowly.

"it's… it cant be…"

"I'm telling you it's me. Well a new me. Not your me. Or your me before that. But still me."

"How…"

"I have no idea you're supposed to be in Pete's world…"

"No… how do I know its you." She walked right up to him and took his face in her hands. He smiled.

"I remember this. The first word I ever said to you, trapped in a cellar, surrounded by shop window dummies, such a long time ago. I took your hand. I said one word, just one word I said, run. The last… does it need saying."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Doctor. You regenerated." She said sadly but smiling. He nodded.

"I did."

"What happened this time."

"oh you know. Bit of radiation." He shrugged. She fingered the bowtie.

"Bowtie really?" she laughed.

"Bowties are cool."

"You need to clean out that wardrobe room." She smiled.

"cool I said." She looked at him for a second.

"It's really you." She whispered. She took his face again and went to kiss him, but Amy coughed.

"Am hello!" she said standing hand on hip.

"Oh right… sorry! Amelia Pond. Rory Williams. This is Rose Tyler. Rose. Rory and Amy." He gestured grandly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't even see you!" Rose smiled and walked towards them.

"You walked right past me." Amy raised and eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was my husband and well when I saw complete strangers I…"

"Husband?" the doctor said. Stepping back from her. she turned.

"Yes. Husband." She nodded.

"So you…"

"You told us to spend our lives together." She shrugged. "I'm sorry I didn't even think." He shook his head,, holding up his hands.

"No, no don't be sorry. How is he?" he asked.

"He's…" she paused. "He's great. Took him a while to realise he couldn't be quite as reckless as you were. But he's settled down a lot recently." She nodded.

"Settled down?" his face crinkled.

"now don't be like that! It's been good for him!"

"Please tell me… you haven't… haven't got…" he started seemingly unable to finish the sentence.

"No, no mortgage." She grinned.

"Oh thank god!" they both laughed.

"I could never do that to him. We lived with mom and dad for a while. Then bought our own place. Fully paid up. Not a mortgage in sight."

"A house. With a roof and four walls."

"Not even bigger on the inside"

"Oh god."

"But as you can see we did grow a TARDIS. I can even drive her myself now."

"What do you mean drive! You crashed into me!"

"Well I was hardly one the look out for inter-dimensional traffic now was I!"

he grinned.

"Look at you Rose Tyler. All grown up."

"And look at you! Regenerating backwards now are you!"

"Nothing wrong with looking a bit younger."

"Oi! Would one of you start explaining. And soon." Amy said.

"I told you this is Rose. And I was never meant to see her again." The doctor grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you do this to him!" he asked shaking his head. She shrugged crossing her legs under her from her position on the floor of the TARDIS.

"It was mostly his choice actually." The Doctor laughed. "No I'm serious. I would have been happy out to stay living in the TARDIS. But he decided we should make a base. Park the TARDIS in the front and take off when ever we want, but be able to come home. Have an address. You should have seen the excitement when our first piece of mail arrived. The on coming storm, paying bills." He groaned and leaned back against the controls.

"Rose Tyler what have you done to me." She stood up.

"Nothing. He's not you anymore."

"Ah yes. I've changed." He looked down at himself as if he'd forgotten.

"I'm loving the hair." She laughed.

"I thought I was a girl at first! It was awful. I had no-one to assure me I looked ok, but it was long enough to see that I wasn't ginger. Still not ginger."

"You had no-one? What happened to Donna?"

"I had to send her home. She couldn't handle the Time Lord in her head. I had to wipe her memory. Remove everything."

"She has no memory of travelling with you?"

"Not at all. But I checked on her. she's happy. Married and everything."

"Martha?"

"Oh… Oh I didn't tell you!" he jumped back up.

"What?"

"Martha, married Mickey! Mickey of all people. They're defending the planet together."  
>"Mickey… married Martha!" Rose repeated<p>

"No word of a lie."

"wow…"

"I know. I think he had a problem." She looked up at him

"A Problem?"

"Yes. Always seemed to fall for the girls that fell for my charms first" he straightened his bowtie.

"Martha had a little thing for you did she?"

"I think so I'm not quite sure. She said something when she was leaving. That she was getting out. Before she spent years pining." Rose smiled sadly.

"And you didn't feel…"

"I didn't even notice she felt…" Rose's smile widened slightly. "I was… I just didn't notice."

"Well in Mickey's defence. He fell for me first."

"But you choose me…" he said quietly crossing his arms his head going down but his eyes stayed on her looking through his hair.

/ / / / /

"It's been an hour. And they've just ignored us!" Amy leaned against the hall wall.

"They're catching up. Give them a while. He'll tell us who she is and what's happening when he's ready." Rory sighed.

"She just storms in here and takes over…" Amy began a rant but Rory cut her off.

"Amy what's the big deal? They're old friends. Just this morning you couldn't wait to find out who she was. Now you want to get rid of her."

"I just… didn't think…"

"You never thought she was a companion did you. You never thought she travelled with him too. You thought you were the first." She looked away from him. "You did."

"He's been in my entire life! Since I was a small girl. I just…"

"He's nine hundred years old! You had to have considered…"

"Why would she leave him if she's so special."

"He'll tell us when they're ready."

"He hasn't even bothered to see where we are and how we crashed into another TARDIS. How there even is another TARDIS!"

"Can't you just let him have this."

/ / / / /

"So two companions. You're doing ok." Rose said following him down a hall.

"Yes. I tried to alone thing for a while but it wasn't really for me. Well this me. The last me handled it for a while. But it wasn't for me. I met Pond when she was seven years old. I meant to come back to her in five minutes but somehow skipped twelve years. Rory's her…" a door swung open and the subject of their discussion came out.

"Right that's enough catching up. Time to tell us what's going on." Amy said looking from one to another. They looked at each other.

"My Name is Rose Tyler. I travelled with the Doctor when I was nineteen until I was twenty one. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. But I got trapped in a parallel world. After helping him close off the rift between the two worlds. I then spent two years tracking him down jumping from universe to universe for months just trying to find the right timeline, and when I did he ran straight into a dalek and almost died. But he managed to send his regeneration energy into the hand he'd stupidly gotten cut off on his first day in that body and stayed as my doctor. But his companion at the time touched the hand and created a meta-crisis doctor, and a doctor Donna, who saved the day, but the new doctor was responsible for a mass genocide. And this doctor decided he would be better off in the alternative universe with me. What he didn't tell me until he'd already dropped us off on the beach, was that the new Doctor was…" her voice broke. "… human." They didn't lose eye contact. "And I stayed there. With my Doctor. Leaving him to go on alone." A tear slipped down her face. But he was still smiling.

"Yes… I think that's what happened." He said. She laughed and slapped him slightly.

"So you're married… to the doctor?" Rory asked.

"well no…"

"No." they said simultaneously. "I'm married to my doctor." Rose continued.

"What do you call him now?" the doctor asked.

"mom, dad and I still call him Doctor. The rest of the world knows him as John Tyler."

"Tyler?" She grinned.

"Happy coincidence. No relation."

"I understood none of that." Rory said.

"I think I did." Amy said quietly. Not quite sure what she was feeling. There was silence.

"Right Rory, follow me. We need to take a look and find out what brought us to Pete's world." He spun around and ran back to the control room but stopped. "Rose mind Amy." He stopped realising his mistake. "I mean… mind each other!" he ran off again.

/ / / / /

Amy turned and looked at the newest arrival.

"So Amy Pond. You met the doctor when you were seven." Rose crossed her arms and lent back against the wall.

"Yes. But yet I don't seem to know him as well as you do." Amy said.

"I don't know him that well."

"You arrived and suddenly he forgot who we were!"

"I haven't seen him in four years. He was just happy to see me."

"I…I though I was special." Amy said quietly.

"You are! To this doctor. But I was to the last two. I met one of his previous companions before. Sarah Jane. I know exactly how you're feeling right now! Like everything you thought you felt. Thought you knew. Was all a lie." Amy just looked at her. biting her lip. "Sarah Jane didn't even know him with that face but she made me feel like I didn't know him at all. But at the end of the day. He burnt out a sun just to say goodbye to me" she grinned widely remembering. She shook it off. "My doctor was freakishly tall, had big ears, a bald head and wore a leather jacket. Then he grew a mop of hair got crazy thin and wore converse. The man in the bow tie, isn't my doctor. He's yours." Amy smiled at her. "Just. Be careful." She said seriously.

"What?" Now Amy was truly confused.

"Mind your heart. He has a way of getting in there."

"Oh no… Rory and I are married." Rose just smiled.

"Doesn't matter. He can affect you no matter how hard you resist. I married him. Even though he put me through hell! Absolute hell. I was so heart broken I thought I was going to die…" she stopped. "…Just be careful."

"There is no reason for us to be here!" The doctor said coming back over to them. He stopped when he saw the redness of both their eyes. He looked from Amy to Rose. Then back again. "What were you talking about." He said almost panicked.

"Comparing notes." Rose grinned, wiping her cheek.

"there's nothing wrong with the TARDIS. The rift hasn't ripped open. We shouldn't be in this world." The doctor said.

"we'll it's definitely my world. I walked past a billboard with my dad on it to get her." Rose shrugged. "is your time flux continuum meter functioning correctly?" his eyes widened. She walked past him towards the control room and started pulling levers.

"Yes…. Yes it is." He was still stunned. "How did you…"

"I didn't like Donna being the only one knowing how things work around here." She pulled a monitor down towards her. "You got a whole new TARDIS and didn't up to high-def." She shook her head. He looked at her.

"It's working fine."

"This is crazy. It says you're still in your London back in 2011."

"Back in 2011?" Amy asked.

"yes." Rose re-read the screen. "That's what it says."

"No she means you. You said back in…" she looked up.

"Yes."

"It's 2011 now." Rory said walking around to them.

"no it's not it's 2013." Rose said.

"In you're world." The doctor said brushing back his hair. "so we've travelled into your future, after putting in no co-ordinates. Strange…" he looked up at the TARDIS. "This was you sexy wasn't it?"

"Sexy?" Rose looked at Rory.

"That's what he calls her." he shrugged.

"So what's she done now." Rose patted the console.

"she's dragged us to you. This is what I get for having a machine with a mind of her own. She decided I needed to see how you were doing."


	4. Chapter 4

"You minx! What have you done." He said walking around the console.

"Why would she have done that?" Rose said following him.

"You're part of her. she still feels linked to you."

"You're part of the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"Long story." The doctor shook his head. He spun around. "Amy Pond. This is all you. The TARDIS heard you thinking about Rose and brought us to her."

Amy stepped back.

"I did this?" she asked.

"I think so. This is just like her to do something like this without telling me."

"Why were you thinking about me?" Rose turned around.

"Well we found your…"

"Jumper they found your jumper." The Doctor cut her off.

"My jumper what? How could anything still…" she stopped. "Oh my god is my room still here?" she turned and took off down the hall.

"Rose!" he called out and took off down the hall after her. "You couldn't have gone with Jumper could you Pond."

Rose ran down the hall and stopped at the third door. She opened it slowly and walked in. the Doctor followed a few seconds later.

"I can explain. It's really not as creepy as it seems…" he started. She shushed him taking in the entire room. She walked over to the bedside table and picked up the pictures there.

"You kept everything." She said quietly. "But everything else is so new."

"I had nothing to do with this. She wanted to keep you here." He said. "Rose Tyler and The Doctor. In the TARDIS."

"As it should be." She finished. He held her gaze and grinned.

"The stuff of legends…" for a second she heard her doctor in him. But only for a second. This man wasn't her doctor. He doctor was at home waiting for her.

"What happened." She asked quietly. His smile quickly faded. "Where's he gone…"

"I changed…" he shrugged.

"But the last time you were still you…"

"I had to let him go." She could barely hear him now. "He was broken. He hurt too much." He stood up taller, shaking off, as he often did, a deep moment. "But I'm here now and that's great!"

"It's fantastic." Rose nodded.

/ / / / / /

"I haven't a clue what's going on!" Rory said sitting down. Amy ignored him and walked over to the door.

"I wonder what's so different about this London." She said opening the door and stepped out.

"Amy wait!" Rory ran off after her. The doctor and Rose came in just in time to see them leave.

"What don't people understand about don't wander off." He said and taking Rose's hand they followed.

"It's not that different."

"Except for the blimps!" Rory pointed up.

"This is my London now."

"Pete's world." The Doctor added.

"Pete…" Rory went to ask.

"My dad." Rose answered before he got the chance.

"Another long story." The Doctor said.

"You've lots of them lately don't you." Amy muttered.

"What could have bought us here…." He continued looking around the place. "…why now." He stopped and looked at Rose again. "You. You know. Why would she bring us here? What's happened recently in your life." Rose grit her teeth and looked up at him. "Rose…"

"You don't need to know." She answered. "It might hurt you again."

"Rose I need to know why she brought me here." She looked around then walked over to her TARDIS and disappeared inside. She immerged a few seconds later.

"She turned one yesterday." She said handing him her purse. He frowned at her and opened it, to be greeted by a photograph. He looked up.

"What…" Rose burst out into a smile.

"That's Freya." She said. Amy took the purse off him and looked. There was a small girl beaming up at her from the photo sitting on the lap of the man she now knew was the Doctor. They were both grinning. The girl had blonde curls and the exact same eyes as the man she was sitting on.

"You have a child with the doctor…" Amy said. Rose ignored her.

"Freya." The Doctor repeated.

"Well Gallifreya. Her fathers idea."

"Freya…" he smiled. "She's gorgeous."

"Do you want to meet her." Rose whispered. He nodded. Then ran back into the TARDIS. She watched him leave.

"You have a baby with the doctor!"

"I have a baby with m…"

"Yes, yes your doctor. But still."

"I only warned you because I know how crippling it can be when you don't mind yourself." Rose said and turned around to lock her TARDIS. Rory looked at his wife.

"What's she talking about." He said. Amy just shook her head.

/ / / / / /

The doctor stopped running and lent on the TARDIS controls.

"Why did you do this. I didn't need to see them. I presumed they were happy. You knew that. I didn't want any of this again." he gripped the edge. "I hate him. He's gone… They have a daughter." He whispered. "you're making me see that." The door of the TARDIS opened slowly.

"Doctor?" he turned. Expecting to find a blonde head he almost got a shock when the head was red.

"Amelia Pond." He grinned.

"Are you alright." She closed the door behind her.

"Yes. No. Of course. I don't know." He got flustered again and slammed his forehead into his palm.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" she ran over to him. "Stop it. it's ok. there's nothing wrong."

"I didn't want to see them." He said. "I don't want to see her."

"She's you're friends daughter. You should at least meet her."

"Amy you and I both know she's my daughter. Well his daughter. The old me. But me."

"And you don't want to see what she's like. What you're daughter is like." Amy smiled. the door opened again.

"Doctor she's gone…" Rory said.

"Rose?" he said running towards the door. "Rose!" he called out. He looked

up and down the street. He then ran back over to her TARDIS and opened the door.

"Rose…" he called out looking around this TARDIS. It was just like the old one. That was so Rose. So attached that she imprinted her longing for the old times on a newly growing TARDIS. "Rose…"

"Yes?" he heard a voice come from down a hall.

"oh thank god. It thought you'd left." Her smiling face came back into view.

"Why would I have left? I just came back in for my phone. You're the one who ran off."

"I guess I did." She smiled.

/ / / / / /

Amy sat down on the edge of the control platform.

"she's so different to anyone I ever pictured him with." Rory said sitting down beside her. "I mean she's lovely don't get me wrong. Just different."

"I guess." Amy nodded.

"If I was to put him with anyone it would have been some professor with like five phd's maybe two heads or something. Not a normal London girl. She is lovely though." Amy just nodded. "I can see how he fell for her…."

"Oi! Wife sitting right here!" she said punching him lightly.

"What so I cant even admire anymore!"

"Course not."

"But you can."

"Course." She grinned. He just shook his head.

"A two headed doctor?"

"Well maybe not…"

/ / / / / /

"We go to Barcelona for a fortnight every year. The planet. Not the city."

"Is it very different?"

"Dogs still have no noses. But they've never heard of cats."

The doctor stopped moving and looked down at her.

"Can I meet her now." He asked. She just nodded and held out a hand to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor?" she called out unlocking the door.

"This house is amazing." Amy said walking in.

"Thank you ."

"Definitely a change from the Powell estate."

"Dad wanted to buy us a place of our own. And well you've seen his house. He seems to be one for extravagance." Rose put down her coat and walked on through the house." Rory was looking around with his mouth open. "Doctor!"

"In here."

"Doctor there's been an accident." She said turning left and going out of sight until they too reached the doorway.

"An accident…" he started stopping when he saw the three visitors at the door. he stood up and turned fully to face them. "I'm sorry hello." He walked towards them.

The doctors locked eyes almost instantly. And the older of the pair found he couldn't surpress a smile. He always loved meeting his former selves. And this one was no different.

"Why hello." He said and shook his hand fiercely. The meta-crisis doctor tuned to Rose and looked at her as if to say what's happening.

"This is the Doctor." She said gesturing to the younger faced of the two. Her doctor stood up and looked at the new man.

"Doctor." He said his eyes wide.

"Doctor." He grinned.

"Call him John. This could get too confusing." Rose smiled.

"How are you here?" John asked frowning.

"I have yet to figure that out. I was slightly sidetracked." He looked back at Rose.

"This is incredible you shouldn't be here." The two of them walked out towards the kitchen.

"Oh John this is Amy and Rory, his new companions."

"Two companions? That's interesting." He said turning to them. "Nice to meet you. Oh ginger! I've always wanted to be ginger. Like Donna! Remember Donna!" he turned back to the Doctor.

"Good old Donna." He smiled.

"I'll put on the kettle and we can figure out how to get you back."

"Put on the kettle! Put on the kettle! Who are you!" the doctor said running his hand through his hair.

"you'd be surprised how powerful a cup of tea can be." He shrugged. Rose slipped out of the room smiling at Amy as she went. "Sit, sit everyone!" he said pulling out chairs. Rory's jaw was still open. Amy sat opposite him looking at the huge white kitchen.

"So what do you think happened."

"It was the TARDIS. She brought us here. Amy and Rory stumbled on some of Rose's things and she decided we needed a trip to see you. The thing now will be to find a way home."

"Yes, we should go look into…" he stood up.

"Not yet." Rose said from the door. the four of them turned towards her voice. She was standing grinning with a small bundle in her arms.

"Freya…" the bowtied doctor said standing up. She looked up from her mothers shoulder at him. Her face crumbled.

"Daddy?" she leaned back from the strange new man. "Daddy…" she said again and Rose laughed.

"She knows." She said walking towards the doctor. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"I… no I don't… I don't think…" he shook his head. John stood up behind him.

"Hold her Doctor." He said. The younger looking man held out his arms for the toddler, and Rose handed her over.

Amy sat back and watched as her doctor smiled broadly as the small girl pulled his bowtie.

"Hey bowties are cool!" he said "they are!" Rose looked over at her.

"He still speaks baby then." She laughed.

"Apparently…" she couldn't help but smile as he started playing with the little girl on the floor.

"Yes I no it's ridiculous to think you could possess the motor skill at a year old to place the correct shapes in the correct whole but humans think that it will encourage development."

"We've had this argument before." John said. But ask here why she still do it!"

"why do you still do it Freya?" she laughed. "Liking the colours is not a proper reason!" she laughed again. "Oh well fair enough."

"What she say?" Rory asked intrigued.

"She said I'm a girl, its reason enough." He laughed and looked up at Rose. "She's definitely your daughter. Stubborn and beautiful." Their eyes locked and both grinned. Amy was watching still and felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

"Hey lay off. That's my wife." John laughed, taking the baby from him. "Amy, Rory want to have a look at an alternative universe?" John said almost shocked at how relaxed he was at leaving his wife with a man he knew she loved.

"Yeah!" Rory said standing up, Amy followed him.

"Will we come with you?" The Doctor said.

"No no. my world, my tour." John smiled. "Freya stay here with mommy ok." the little girl smiled. They left and Rose sat at the table.

"I need to go back." He said sitting down opposite her.

"I didn't ask you to stay." She said taking down her daughter ponytail.

"You are going to." He said tickling the little girl.

"Why can't you? There has to be a limit to the amount of times I can lose you." She said.

"I have to. You know this there's no point arguing this."

"Is this a new thing, where you tilt your head to get your point across?" she smiled.

"Maybe. I think it's cool." He looked stroked the little girls cheek. "She's gorgeous Rose. Simply gorgeous."

"Is it too weird? Seeing her, she's your daughter, technically. Is it too weird?"

"She's not my daughter. She's Johns daughter." Rose looked at him sadly.

"I know but…"

"Rose I can't stay here. It wouldn't be good for anyone."


End file.
